


I Can Help

by Amamizukan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, M/M, Modeling, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Sexual Tension, Teasing, art class models, art students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amamizukan/pseuds/Amamizukan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An art class needs some models for their project. Particularly naked Eren and Levi to the rescue. Sexual tension quickly rises and so do boners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Help

**Author's Note:**

> I had a need for awkward sexual tension and this happened.

Eren was in need of cash and quick. He had a car payment coming up and had just gotten laid off of work. When he hear that the art department at his university was in need of models. Eren applied thinking he had nothing to lose.

After meeting with the art director, Hange Zoe. Who was an eccentric art student with a flair for the dramatics. They said he would be perfect for their upcoming project. After getting the details of when and where they said their good byes. Eren had forgotten to ask what he should wear but figured that they would have something for him. On the day of his big debut Eren felt nervous excitement flowing through his veins.

Once he arrived at the building Hange greeted him,“Hey Eren! Glad you could make it. Petra here is going to show you where you can leave your clothes.”

Eren hadn’t considered that it might be a nude portrait and he felt himself blush crimson. Petra lead him to a supply room, “You don’t need to be nervous, and also it’s not a nude shoot.” She giggled a little. “I have to go get my supplies together but Levi is already in there. If you need any help you can just ask him.” She gave an encouraging smiled and left. Eren walked into the room to meet this Levi person. 

The figure in the room had his back turned to Eren. Eren swore that it was the most attractive back he had ever had the privilege to gaze upon. It was rippling with muscles and was attached to slend hips that would look lovely spread out. The man turned around upon hearing the brunette enter.

Eren was overwhelmed by the man standing in front of him. Sculpted muscles with almost no fat glared at him. As Eren’s eyes gazed upwards he saw a chiseled jaw and prominent cheek muscles. Eren continued to stare at the magnificent body standing in front of him. The figure's hair was black and trimmed neat. Styled with an undercut that just begged to have finger running through it.

After a moment of silence while Eren checked out the figure he met his eyes and holy crap. A pool of cold stormy grays and blues clashed against his own emerald sea orbs. Eren saw that the figure was staring back at him, equally checking him out. The man moved towards him. 

Eren felt captivated as the man entered his personal space. A slight upturned grin lit up his face. “Oh, what do we have here, fresh meat?” A wicked grin spread across his face, “I’m Levi.”

Eren stared, mouth agape, “I’m Eren, it’s a pleasure to work with you today.”

“It always is,” Levi barked out a short laugh. “Alright, we don’t have all day let’s get a move on. Remove your clothes and make sure to fold them, this isn't your house. Also just down to your boxers.”

Levi stepped out of his own jeans and picked them up while giving Eren a view of his ass. Eren stood frozen, captivated. Right away Levi noticed, “Need help?” He reached down to unbutton Eren’s jeans. His pale hands touching and feeling more than necessary. Subconsciously Eren moved into it, creating more friction. Before anything else could happen, Petra walked in.

“Levi!” She screeched, “You pervert!” She swatted him back. “We have a deadline, play in your own time.” Good natured, Petra winked. Eren slipped out of his remaining clothes. Proceeding to fold them nicely and followed them out the door. He was glad that he'd worn a new pair of dark green boxers.

The class wasn't super big mush to Eren's relief and he calmed down. Hange ordered them into different poses. Sometimes touching and sometimes not. Most of them were easy, hold onto his shoulder here, or lean against each other like this. Eren found he was enjoying himself.

During a short break Hange approached him with a water bottle. “So you seem pretty confident up there.”

“Um yea, it is way better than I had anticipated actually.” Grateful Eren, accepted the water chugging half of it.

“Well would you mind if we had you do some more, erm, alluring poses with Levi? We would of course offer to pay you more.” Hange looked excited. Eren was busy being distracted by the offer of more money to take any notice of the expression.

“Yea sure.”

The break ended and everyone gathered around again. This time Hange’s directions were a little more detailed and included more touching.

The first one wasn’t too bad. Eren stood behind Levi and wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace. One arm was protectively wrapped around Levi’s slim waist. The other draped down over the other's shoulder. Levi was warm and when Eren rested his face on Levi’s head he realized how good he smelled. Levi sometimes would rub against Eren’s crotch area more than needed. Eren put an end to that by blowing in the other’s ear and gnawing at it in secret.

The next pose caused the sexual tension to raise and it seemed as if Hange was getting a nose bleed. Levi was sprawled out on the floor and Eren had to form a cage around him. His forearms rested on either side of Levi. He had a knee placed between Levi’s legs and found that it was the perfect position to nudge the other’s cock. Levi moaned in a way so only Rren could hear, turning on the both of them more. Eren stopped, as he remembered that they were not alone. Looking around he was thankful that no one had noticed. 

The third pose is what did Eren in. Seated in a chair was Eren. Levi positioned himself to be sitting in Eren’s lap but facing him. If Levi casually moved he could make an excuse to rub their cocks together. The fabric of Eren’s boxers weren’t much protection and he could feel himself getting more aroused. Levi rested his head against the crook of Eren’s neck. Suddenly Eren out right moaned. Levi had started to give him a hickie. Everyone in the room now knew. It also didn’t help that there was now practically a tent appearing in his boxers.

Eren flushed red. “Well let’s take a break everybody!” Hange clapped getting everyone’s attention. “You may want to take care of that situation” Hange said in a voice only Eren and Levi could hear. Mortified Eren left the room to go to the washroom across the hall. It was thankfully empty. If Eren had waited a moment longer he would have overheard a short conversation between Levi and Hange.

“You caused this. Now go fix it.” Hange flicked his forehead. 

“Ouch, well I suppose I can help..” Levi winked before following Eren out. 

Eren tried splashing cold water on his face, but it didn’t do anything to stop the raging erection. Eren glanced in the hall, making sure no one was coming and then he slipped his boxers down. His erection flopped against his stomach and Eren gripped it in his hand. He jerked his hand up and down, if he was going to masturbate in a public bathroom he was going to make it quick. Not after a minute Levi walked in. Eren was too preoccupied and didn’t notice at first.

Levi eyed Eren’s bare body and erection. Eren noticed him in his peripheral vision. No longer caring much he made eye contact and moaned Levi’s name. He made a show out of it, licking his lips and moaning even louder. As if a switch had flicked on Levi walked over to Eren, “I came to help," Levi winked, "Moan my name some more and I’ll blow you.” Eren’s eyes widened as Levi knelt down.

Precum already glistened on the tip of Eren's errection. “You have such a beautiful cock.” Levi lapped at it making Eren groan. “Anyone ever told you that? I just want to suck on it all day long.” Levi placed a row of kisses along it and teasingly blew hot air over it. This caused Eren to squirm.

With a skilled tongue Levi engulfed the head of the prominent erection, swirling his tongue around it. Eren ran his fingers through Levi’s under cut making him shiver.  
In a swift motion Levi took all of Eren’s cock in his mouth. Drool spilled down the side of his lips as he bobbed his head back and forth. Eren moaned Levi’s name like a mantra.He was already out of steam.

“I’m going to c-“ Eren was cut off as his orgasm overtook him. Levi a little startled, managed to swallow most of it. A splash landed on his face. 

“Delicious,” Levi murmured in Eren’s ear as he wiped it off on his hand and licked it. Eren audibly gulped. He noticed Levi’s own erection brush his leg.

“Let me return the favour.” Eren palmed Levi through his boxers earning high pitched whine. Eren slipped the boxers lower letting the erection stand in full view. He hoped no one would interrupt them. Although the sounds they made earlier had caused everyone near to be aware their activity. 

Eren placed a kiss on the tip, before taking in Levi a bit at a time. Levi moaned out grabbing Eren’s hair in his fists. Eren taking his time, moaned and eventually took Levi all in. He swallowed around him, making Levi jerk forward.  
Eren bobbed his head back, keeping only the tip in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it before moving in to swallow around Levi again. He repeated this a few times getting Levi to moan Eren’s name and curse in his low voice. Soon Levi reached his orgasm and Eren swallowed all the cum that shot out of Levi’s cock.

With a weak smile Levi helped Eren stand, “We should do that again sometime.”

Eren pretended to think about it,“Maybe after dinner this Friday?” Eren grinned.

Levi nodded blushing a little. Feeling tired they wandered back to the room, looking blissfully fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> I think that I will write about their date now....


End file.
